Electronic devices commonly use an internal or external power source with at least a power switch or an on/off power button. Electronic devices with programmable features often need extra buttons, programming pins, and/or wires. Those extra buttons, pins or wires have various disadvantages. Such disadvantages include additional cost, weight, space, work, etc. In addition, it is often awkward to access and operate extra buttons, pins and wires.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.